Be master of life
by Soguichan
Summary: una nueva vida aveces puede ser muy dificil, y mas cuando tu maestro se niega aceptarte, ¿Que pasaria si este llegara al punto de poder manipularte a su antojo?
1. Maestro

En uno de los bosques cerca de la ciudad oculta del fuego se podía apreciar claramente un cuadro digno de llamarse obra de arte, cientos de miembros humanos lacerados y esparcidos por todo el lugar, acompañados con una que otra prenda de vestir chamuscada y un hermoso color carmesí que bañaba parsimoniosamente la vegetación de dicho lugar, si observabas un poco mas podías ver que la fuente de tanta magnificencia era a causa de pequeños y mortales estallidos que habían dejado huella por toda la planicie; se sabia que era eso, ya que los miembros no habían sido arrancados de forma mordaz, porque presentaban sutiles desgarramientos de piel sin consistencia alguna, como si hubieran explotado desde adentro.

Cabezas, brazos, piernas, manos, dedos, cuero cabelludo, pedazos de torsos y una gran variedad de órganos se exponían ante sus ojos en una exquisitez maravillosa, y todo esto se había logrado con solo un simple movimiento y la detonación de cientos de diminutas arañas de arcilla que momentos antes habían sido preparadas con una cantidad especifica de chacra alojada dentro de ellas y que segundos después crearían lo que para cierto rubio era hasta ahora una de sus mejores creaciones.

Sus ojos eran de un curioso color azul celeste los cuales se veían vivaces e inocentes a primera vista, aunque en determinadas ocasiones daban a relucir su desquiciada pasión por la piromanía y su sanguinaria forma de actuar cuando de asesinar a alguien se trataba. Cualquiera que le viera disfrutando del paisaje sin siquiera inmutarse o vomitar en el acto podría pensar que lo que este chico necesitaba con urgencia era un psicólogo, pero para el se había vuelto algo mas que rutinario y un placer delicioso desde que le obligaron a entrar a una organización de asesinos rango S.

No estaba del por todo satisfecho haber sido obligado y arrastrado a entrar en "Akatsuki" como se hacían llamar esos asesinos mercenarios, no le gustaba mucho menos la idea de tener que compartir su vida con personas petulantes y poco apreciantes de su arte sobre todo con el mal nacido que desprecio de aun mayor manera su arte el dichoso "Uchiha" que fue el mayor actor al momento de ofrecerle unirse a su dichosa organización.

Pero que mas daba perdió parte de su orgullo al enfrentarse a este y ser derrotado de manera deshonrosa haciendo ver que sea arte era poca cosa ante el de ojos rojos y los demás "Maldito Sharingan" así que sin remedio alguno acepto unirse con una meta en mente, superar al arrogante pelinegro y dejar en claro que su s creaciones eran lo mas increíble y maravilloso del mundo.

Todo esto hace apenas dos años, no podía negarlo el haber entrado a Akatsuki le había permitido desarrollar mas su pasión, y es que ahora se hacían mas seguidas las ocasiones en que se le era enviado a misión con su compañero de equipo y su mayor fuente de jaquecas al cual con el pasar del tiempo empezó a tomarle respeto y ¿cariño?....

La verdad ni el mismo sabía que era, pero el pelirrojo de la aldea de la arena se había vuelto para el como una imagen paterna, alguien en quien confiar, su única familia dentro de aquel lugar.

Este era Akasuna no Sasori o como el solía llamarlo "Sasori no Danna" uno de los miembros mas viejos de Akatsuki y su mentor desde que formo parte de estos, Sasori era algo extraño siempre parecía estar molesto por todo, era algo gruñón, se molestaba cuando Deidara le despertaba, aunque sus ojos siempre estuvieran abiertos al dormir, se molestaba porque Deidara jugará con su cola algunas veces, Pero es que para el Rubio se le hacia muy divertido cubrirla de arcilla para hacer un molde de esta, y también ver lo desquiciado que Sasori se ponía cuando la arcilla se secaba y le perseguía furioso para matarlo por su inocente travesura. Sasori era algo especial a su parecer y le fue mas cuando de pura casualidad y por accidente vio su verdadera apariencia.

-Flash Back-

Eso sucedió cuando "Haruko" como se llamaba su marioneta que en esos momentos no sabia que era una, se incendio por accidente, y todo por del pirómano de su alumno. Esa noche Sasori se había Dedicado a lustrar la cola de su "cuerpo" tratando de sacarle el filo mas potente que pudiera, y bueno Deidara solo se había aburrido de verle en tan esmerado trabajo, así que decidió jugar con su arcilla creando nuevas formas para su arte, tan metido estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta que dejo una de sus figurillas de arcilla cerca de Sasori, para cuando decidió probar el potente de sus nuevas bombas y hacerlas estallar, activo la que estaba cerca de su mentor haciendo que Haruko se encendiera en llamas luego de la potente explosión, Deidara se sobresalto al darse cuenta del resulta de sus actos despreocupados e intento apagar el fuego con su capa de Akatsuki, que era una enorme toga negra con nubes rojas que se le había brindado cuando entro a la organización, Sasori también por su parte trataba de apagar el fuego del cuerpo que según Deidara era de su maestro.

Sasori no pudo controlar el fuego y Deidara no hizo mucho también, así que la espalda de Haruko se abrió revelando ante los ojos de su estúpido pulilo su verdadera apariencia.

Deidara estaba más que sorprendido, todo este tiempo fue engañado por su mentor, no es que le importara mucho, pero pensaba que de verdad su maestro le tenía confianza.

Sasori era en realidad era muy diferente a su marioneta, su cabello era de un hipnotizante color rojo que se veía adornado por pequeños rayos plateados, dejando a la vista que ya estaba un poquito entrado en edad, su tez era muy blanca y se veía realmente delicada, su ojos eran de un color miel opaco los cuales fulminaban de manera reprochante al rubio que había quedado anonadado ante tal descubrimiento.

Sasori no hizo más que mostrar enfado en su rostro y acercarse peligrosamente a Deidara, pues tenía pensado darle la paliza de su vida por haber cometido tal estupidez.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Tan sumiso en sus pensamientos estaba que o se dio cuenta cuando la presencia de alguien mas se hizo en el lugar.

¡Deidara, idiota! ¡Nunca bajes la guardia de esa manera! – reprochaba un muy malhumorado Sasori mientras se acercaba a su descuidado alumno y le golpeaba fuertemente la cabeza con la cola de Haruko.

Auugh! Sasori no Danna! No sea tan severo hum!- se quejaba Deidara mientras salía de su ensoñación y se sobaba la parte lastimada.

No puedo creer que escándalo causaste aquí –continuaba Sasori sin prestarle mucha intención a su "Estúpido Alumno" como solía llamarlo siempre.

–Lo mas seguro es que mandaran mas Tropas de Anbus en busca de nosotros y todo porque no pudiste ser mas discreto con lo que te encomendé! Eres un grandísimo IDIOTA- gritaba ya eufórico Sasori ante el grandísimo error de su no tan nuevo compañero de equipo.

Se maldecía una y otra vez, la mala suerte que tenia cuando le asignaban a un compañero, primero fue esa serpiente traicionera que no hizo mas que causarle problemas a la organización y ahora este niñato, que a su vista era un una gran perdida de tiempo, era cierto que su destreza con los explosivos era extraordinaria, pero parecía ser que por mas que el le enseñara lo que se debía de hacer y como debía de actuar en cada una de las misiones, este simplemente lo ignoraba y se hacia ver como el que no entendía.

ARGG! COMO LO DETESTO!!!- pensaba Sasori mientras observaba "La obra maestra de Deidara" -Lo único que este hace es ponerse a hablar de su ridícula concepción del arte.

Refunfuño, mientras se dedico recorrer el lugar -Valla idiota resultaba ser, imagínense que creer que el arte "es algo que solo dura un momento", ni siquiera en eso puede acertar, todos sabemos que el arte es algo que debe perdurar por años, décadas, siglos, el arte es ETERNO, y esta destinado a que todos lo admiren por generaciones y generaciones a mi me parece lo mas lógico.

Se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbusto-Pero no este idiota viene aquí con su aptitud de sabe lo todo, diciendo que la palabra EFIMERO es lo que define propiamente al arte! JA! Valla idiota.

Sasori voltio lentamente hacia donde el rubio le observaba dudoso y le dijo –Deidara prepárate se acerca alguien detrás de Ti-

Deidara se sorprendió al no haberse percatado de tal hecho y rápidamente se coloco en posición de ataque.

Sasori no dijo nada más, así que realizo lo mismo que el ojiazul esperando pacientemente que hicieran el primer ataque.

**OoOoOoOo**

Luego de varias horas de pelea que le costaron a Sasori la cabeza de su marioneta y a Deidara una grave herida en la yugular acompañada de algunas contusiones en el cuerpo, lograron salir vivos de la emboscada que les habían puesto los Anbus.

Desde luego Sasori culpaba totalmente a Deidara de esto, ya que siempre que los mandaban a una misión de reconocimiento terminaba en algo parecido debido a que el rubio no se podía contener a su obsesiva pasión por hacer volar cuerpos.

Por su Parte Deidara solo trataba de concentrarse en hacer que el Pájaro de arcilla gigante en el que se trasladaban el y Sasori llegara a la guarida sano y salvo, realmente estaba fatigado nunca pensó que enviarían tantos refuerzos además del escuadrón especial de la villa del Fuego, estuvo a punto de no salir vivo de esta si no hubiera porque su Danna intercepto una enorme shuriken que de seguro le hubiera decapitado en un instante.

Se sentía agradecido y a la vez con su orgullo herido, gracias a Sasori podría decir que viviría mas tiempo, y se sentía mal pues su orgullo como ninja y persona se había visto rebajado a un nivel en cual necesitaba que un vejestorio cuarentón como Sasori que cuidará de el.

La vista del rubio empezaba a nublarse y eso era a causa de que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, su capa estaba totalmente empapada del lado derecho y esta mancha se extendía por todo su torso, pierna derecha y finaliza en sus muslos manchando con ello su propia creación.

¡Maldición! estoy empezando a marearme hum- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras sujetaba disimuladamente su herida.

Será mejor que me apresure o tendré otra razón para que Sasori no Danna me moleste de nuevo hum –pensó, así que decidió acelerar el paso, para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

Ya llevaban más de cuatro horas desde que partieron del país del fuego, Deidara seguía empeñado en mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Así que no le dijo palabra alguna a su mentor. Por su parte Sasori quien se encontraba fuera de Haruko ya que este había sido decapitado (la marioneta) opto que seria mas cómodo salir de ella y ver si el daño a su arma predilecta era grande. Sasori examinaba cuidadosamente a Haruko cuando noto como una delicada línea de sangre se deslizaba hasta el, curioso levanto su mirada para ver de donde procedía exactamente, encontrándose con la figura del rubio que se tambaleaba insistentemente, parecía ser que trataba de contener el equilibrio.

Como siempre pasaba su alumno se había empeñado en no dejarse doblegar, valla que era un cara dura, rio para sus adentro y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, sin importarle lo mas mínimo lo que le pasara al rubio, de todas formas ya se encontraban cerca de la guarida así que, que mas daba que se esforzara un poco mas, además se lo debía, ya que por su culpa su amada marioneta había sido dañada.

Después de un rato llegaron finalmente a su destino, Sasori bajo de un solo salto del pájaro de arcilla, mientras Deidara, descendía cuidadosamente y hacia desaparecer su hermosa creación.

Valla hasta que llegamos, -exclamo un muy aburrido Sasori mientras veía la entrada de lo que era una vieja y abandonada cueva, esta era rodeada por una gran variedad de vegetación y un pequeño rio que cruzaba frente a la misma.

Si hum. -fue lo único que el rubio pudo articular ya que luchaba internamente para no caer rendido ante la fatiga y causarle mas molestia a su maestro.

Sasori, harto de tanta espera, saco un pergamino de su capa y realizando algunos movimientos con las manos sello a Haruko en dicho papiro para así poder moverlo con facilidad al interior del lugar.

Será mejor que entremos, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algunos de esos Anbus sobrevivieron y nos siguieron hasta acá –dijo tajante Sasori mientras esperaba a que Deidara hiciera algunas de sus escenitas de "No, como crees Danna, estoy seguro de que mis hermosas creaciones acabaron con todos", pero eso nunca llego ya que Deidara se le había adelantado y se encontraba cruzando el rio para llegar a la dichosa cueva.

Cuando los dos se encontraron frente al lugar realizaron un jutsu que movió una enorme roca se cerraba el paso al lugar.

Se adentraron en la cavidad húmeda y oscura de la cueva donde fueron recibidos por un hombre aun mas extraño que ellos, su tez era de dos colores su lado izquierdo era de color negro y su lado derecho era de un color grisáceo que daba pequeños destellos verdosos, sus ojos era den un peculiar ámbar que hacían que su figura se viera un tanto espectral, su cabello era verde oscuro y lo mas singular en el, era que su cabeza se veía protegida por dos grandes tenazas verdes que lo hacían ver como una planta carnívora.

Valla, ya eran hora que volvieran –dijo en tono neutro nuestro verde amigo mientras su cuerpo se adhería a las paredes como si de goma se tratase.

Perdónanos Zetzu pero es que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes de regreso aquí –se excuso Sasori mientras le dirigía una mirada serena al extraño ser.

Esta bien, me lo puedo imaginar –se adhirió a la pared muy seguro de sus palabras mientras observaba al rubio que caminaba de manera parsimoniosa hacia ellos.

-Sera mejor que se reporten con el líder, parece ser que Hidan y Kakuzu están a punto de llegar así que debo ir a revisar la zona- concluyo para luego desaparecer.

Luego de ver desaparecer a Zetsu decidieron encaminarse por la cueva, cruzando un largo pasadizo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un salón de ceremonia, en el que se podían apreciar dos manos gigantesca de piedra y lo que parecía ser un enorme monumento de una cabeza con nueve ojos en el.

Parece que a parte de nosotros no hay nadie mas aquí – Sasori subía de un solo salto a una de las manos gigantescas posándose en un dedo pulgar.

Lo mas seguro es que el líder les encomendó otras misiones hum –ahora era Deidara que subía a una de las manos intentando no sucumbir por el fuerte mareo que tenia, pero eso le fue en vano ya que este resbalo y callo al vacio.

Sasori se sobresalto al ver lo que sucedía, pero indiferente a la situación no se movió esperando a que el rubio tocara el suelo, pero eso nunca sucedió…

Valla, valla, valla, parece ser que la pequeña muñeca rubia, tiene un valido jajajaja –reía escandalosamente un chico peliblanco de ojos violetas, con contextura gruesa que le daba un aspecto muy atractivo. Su cuello era acompañado por un protector de ninja y un extraño collar que colgaban de el.

Sasori ¿Por qué ya no cuidas bien de tu gatito? ¿Que acaso ya no te complace en las noches? Le gritaba de manera burlona a Hidan, sacando con este comentario un fuere sonrojo por parte de Deidara.

Hidan, suéltame hum, tu Religioso de Mierda!!!-

Deberías estar agradecido Deidara-chan si no hubiese sido por mi ahora mismo estaría azotado contra el suelo –recriminaba hidan mientras empezaba a sacudir de arriba hacia abajo al rubio ya que lo tenia sujeto de su capa como si de una bolsa se tratara.

NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME CUIDE!!! SUELTAME HUM!!! – grito furioso Deidara

Sasori no hacia más que observar la escena desde su lugar.

Hidan suéltalo –una cuarta voz invadió el lugar.

Apareció otro individuo mas, este estaba cerca de Sasori, era un hombre con varias costuras en sus Brazos, cargaba en una de sus manos un portafolio y una mascada tapaba sutilmente su boca.

Aaaa! Kakuzu, no te metas en esto, no ves que me estoy divirtiendo con la muñeca de porcelana- reprochaba el peli plateado un tanto molesto por la intromisión de su compañero en su "diversión".

Deidara estaba tan débil que ya ni se molesto en reclamarle de nuevo a Hidan, "El Religioso de Mierda" como le decía, pues desde que entro a esa organización, el jashinista se había dedicado a burlarse de su apariencia y empeñarse a molestarlo como si de su juguete se tratara.

Hidan noto aquello así que lo soltó, total, no era tan divertido molestar al rubio si este no reaccionaba a sus insultos.

Joder rubia! Te haz vuelto muy aburrida!

Terminada toda aquella escenita que para Kakuzu y Sasori no era más que un simple espectáculo, los cuatro Akatsuki comenzaron a realizar una técnica con la cual se comunicarían con el líder de la organización.

Bueno, veo con agrado que han regresado de sus misiones – una sombra algo extraña y proyectada se presentaba en el lugar.

Los cuatro volteaban a ver al "Lider".

Kakuzu, Zetsu; espero hayan puesto en mayar la misión de infiltraje en el país de la niebla –decía "Pein" Lider de Akatsuki mientras conversaba con sus compañeros.

Si señor, hicimos tal y como nos dijo y con seguridad para mañana podremos accesar a los registros de la aldea - Kakuzu parecía estar muy seguro al hablar.

Muy bien les felicito, podríamos decir que su misión fue todo un éxito ¿verdad?

Ambos akatsukis (Hidan y Kakuzu) asintieron con la cabeza.

Luego Pein dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo y el rubio.

Y ustedes ¿como les fue en la misión de reconocimiento en el país del fuego? Pregunto con mucho interés la sombra proyectada, ansioso por la respuesta de aquellos dos.

Deidara iba a hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por Sasori.

Lamento decirle esto, pero no pudimos concluir la misión, unos Anbus se dieron cuanta de nuestra ubicación y nos emboscaron –Sasori parecía lucir muy molesto al momento de hablar.

Ya veo y se puede saber como paso eso –el líder se mantenía sereno

Todo fue por culpa de Deidara –aclaro tajante Sasori-

Deidara no objeto por la acusación de Su compañero, pues realmente si había sido su culpa, como las otras veces, pero es que como quieren que no hiciera nada, el nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad para poder poner en practica su arte.

Kakuzu y Hidan miraban interesados la escena ya que últimamente Sasori se había vuelto un poco más volátil, tal vez por la actitud de Deidara.

Ya veo, Deidara esta es la tercera misión que termina mal por alguno de tus descuidos, deberías ser mas consiente, ya que no solo arruinas el esfuerzo de tu compañero sino el de toda la organización, sabes muy bien que todo esto lo hacemos por un fin mutuo –regañaba sutilmente el líder al rubio el cual no le dedicaba interés alguno.

Me escuchaste! –pregunto con un tono mas fuerte a lo que el rubio solo asintió con su cabeza y la mantuvo gacha. –Bueno, creo que con algunas semanas que esperen será suficiente para reiniciar la misión, así que espero tener una respuesta positiva - suspiro-

Pein pensó que era mas que suficiente lo hablado por hoy, ya que de todas maneras tendría que regresar mañana así que opto por retirarse.

Si eso es todo me voy –la silueta de Pein empezaba a desvanecerse cuando alguien se lo impidió.

SOLO ESO! ESO ES TODO LO QUE LE DIRA A ESTE NIÑATO, DESPUES DE ESTROPEAR LAS MISIONES SIEMPRE, DESPUES DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA Y CASI PROVOCAR NUESTRA MUERTE, DESPUES DE ATRAZAR LOS PLANES DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN SIMPLE Y SENCILLAMENTE POR SUS CAPRICHOS, NI SIQUIERA PIENSA PONERLE UN CASTIGO!!!! –Sasori gritaba muy furioso mientras señalaba a su joven compañero.

VAMOS PINOCHO, CÁLMATE, ESTAS EMPEZANDO A HACER QUE ME DUELAN LOS OÍDOS – ahora era Hidan quien se mostraba molesto por la explosión del marionetista.

Sasori volteo a verlo y lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras Kakuzu solo veía apenado a su tonto compañero por haber abierto la boca cuando no debía.

El ambiente se había vuelto realmente horrible, para cierto rubio que miraba sorprendido como su maestro alegaba todas aquellas cosas sobre el, nunca pensó que su Danna estaría tan molesto, pero es que si recibiera mas ayuda en vez de realizar todo el trabajo seria mas fácil.

YA NO QUIERO ESTAR CUIDANDO DE ESTE MOCOSO; NO ES MAS QUE UNA PIEDRA, CON RAZON PROVIENE DE ESA ALDEA; QUIERO QUE ME CAMBIES COMPAÑERO, YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ESTE PIROMANO INSENSATO!!!! – Seguía protestando el pelirrojo hasta que perdió los estribos y la calma por completo-

Kakuzu, Hidan y Pein seguían observando los alegatos de la discusión y como Sasori repetía incontablemente lo que Deidara hacia mal. El rubio ya no aguanto mas, su cara se puso roja de la rabia que reprimía en su interior, su pequeño cuerpo empezó a presentar espasmo, estaba tan enojado que olvido por completo lo mal que se encontraba, lo único deseaba en ese momento era callar al vejestorio de su maestro.

JA! Y USTED CREE QUE QUIERO SEGUIR SIENDO SU COMPAÑERO, POR FAVOR DESDE QUE SOMOS EQUIPO NO HACE MAS QUE EXPLOTARME Y MANDARME! -el rubio comenzó a tocarse la cabeza, mientras sus mechones tapaban su rostro, no quería que le vieran de esa manera, tan débil y vulnerable por la reacción del marionetista -NO ES MAS QUE UN MALDITO TRONCO HUECO; SIN SENTIMIENTOS EH INSENSIBLE AL QUE SOLO LE INTERESA SUS MUÑECAS DE MADERA!!! –Deidara gritaba fuertemente hartó de todo.

Sasori se quedo perplejo, era la primera vez que su alumno le respondía de esa manera, pero no solo por eso dejaría que este le insultara de tal manera.

¿Así que eso es lo que crees? -Dijo impasible Sasori, mientras aparecía al lado de Deidara, asechándolo de tal manera que sus narices llegaban a rozarse, estaba parado frente a el cara a cara retándolo a que le viese, el rubio no se dio cuenta en que momento se acerco a el, los ojos de Sasori se veían tan fríos y sanguinarios, que provocaron que a Deidara le diera un escalofrió que le sacudió hasta la medula.

YA BASTA LOS DOS!!!! –Pein grito llamando la atención de ambos (Sasori y Deidara) el último dándose cuenta que Kakuzu se encontraba deteniendo al pelirrojo con su hilos por la espalda.

Sasori quiero que te quedes conmigo, necesito que hablemos, y Kakuzu, Hidan, llévense a Deidara será mejor que atiendan esa herida, muerto no nos servirá para nada.

El peliplateado se acerco al rubio tomándolo por los hombros, recibiendo quejas por parte de este, pero el jashinista lo ignoro, le hizo una seña a su compañero y fue así como los tres se retiraron del lugar.

Sasori seguía en la misma posición que estaba cuando tenia a Deidara frente de el, trataba de que su rabia bajara, y que sus músculos empezaran a relajarse, fue entonces cuando Pein le dirigió la palabra.

Sasori, se que estas molesto, pero debes comprender Deidara aun es muy joven, prácticamente es un niño, y necesita acostumbrarse a como se trabaja en la organización aunque esto signifique que eche a perder muchos de nuestros planes –comentaba tranquilamente el holograma esperando a que Sasori le diera la cara.

Es cierto que molesta, yo ahora mismo no estoy precisamente feliz, porque todo esto significa tres semanas de retraso, pero entre mas aprenda mejor se volverá y será un pilar mas en el cual podremos confiar-

Sasori dejo caer de su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una kunai bañada con un veneno poderoso, y le dirigió la mirada a Pein, al observar dicho objeto en el suelo Pein se dio cuenta que si se hubiesen tardado mas el chico de las arenas hubiera matado a su propio aprendiz , ¿tan furioso estaba?

¿Y entonces debo dejarlo hacer lo que quiera?, ¿que piense que todas aquí somos sus niñeras?, Por favor Pein no juegues conmigo.

Pein sabia que Sasori estaba en lo correcto, pero no podía hacer nada, además el único que decía si Deidara se queda aquí o se iba no era el sino "esa persona".

Solo te pido que le tengas paciencia por favor –esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse, Sasori se quedo parado aun sobre el aquel pedazo de roca pensando lo que le dijo su "superior" y lo que tendría que hacer para "educar" a su alumno.

Trozos de Sandia de Sogui Chan!

Hola soy sogui chan gusto en saludarlos!! Hasta aquí mi primer chapi! :3 valla que todo lo que planeo me sale mal! Pensaba hacer esto como un one-shot pero resulto ser que me pase y ahora tendré que agregarle algunos capítulos, porque si me extiendo más tengo miedo a que se vuelva más aburrido de lo que ya es…

Este no es mi primer fanfic, pero si es el mas pensado! xDDD les agradezco de ante mamo por tomarse la molestia de leer este fiasco…. Por favor si desean saber que pasa sean piadosos y regalenme un review!!! Cepto de todo desde quejas, sugerencias, y no se tal vez con el tiempo se vuelca una historia medio aceptable ^^ por favor comenten!!


	2. Confusión

_Hai! Hai! Hola como están? Si están leyendo esto, déjenme decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS TwT porque eso significa que me le están dando una oportunidad a mi pobre historia, esta vez tratare de escribir mejor y revisar bien cada uno de los diálogos, porque cuando releí el capitulo anterior me di cuenta que me comí muchas palabras ñ.ñ, este chapi será un poco mas corto y cambiare solo por un momento la forma descriptiva pero no por eso la historia no seguirá su curso. _

**Sin mas que decir ENJOY! :3**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que discutimos Sasori no Danna y yo hm, aun recuerdo como Kakuzu me costuraba la herida y curo otras que tenia por mi cuerpo, mientras me sermoneaba y me decía como tenia que actuar con Danna.

¡Por un demonio! al parecer todos aquí están empeñados en tratarme como un niño, hasta el estúpido de Hidan lo hizo Hm! ya que se mostro empeñado en cargarme hasta mi habitación, burlándose de mi estado y molestándome con que era una muñequita de cristal, Arg!! Como odio a este tipo, siempre aprovecha la más mínima oportunidad para joderme Hm!!!!.

Cuando al fin llegamos a mi habitación me tiro al suelo y se retiro, riéndose a carcajadas y murmurando algunas cosas que no llegue a entender, así que no le preste mucha atención , entre a mi habitación para poder descansar dándome cuenta de que estaba vacía, al parece el cuarentón aun no regresaba, agradecí en mis adentros por eso.

El cuarto en el cual descansamos Danna y yo no tiene nada de especial mas que dos pequeños futones acompañados por dos baúles al pie de cada uno, en una esquina estaban algunas de las cosas del vejestorio ese, unos sellos, pergaminos y herramientas para trabajar madera las cuales ocupaban mayor parte del lugar, valla que ese tipo monopolizaba todo, hasta el espacio en nuestra habitación hm!.

Cansado de tanto ajetreo me desplome sobre mi futon pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, en lo que dijo Danna y en la manera que se expresó de mi delante de los demás, seguía sin creer lo mucho que me despreciaba y detestaba, esa nunca fue mi intención, pensaba que por ser ambos artistas y compartir una pasión mutua podríamos llevarnos bien, pero por cuestiones del destino termino siendo lo contrario.

Todo el tiempo trate de impresionarle haciéndole ver cuan maravillosas eran mis creaciones, pero siempre resultaba diferente, terminaba ganándome el odio y los insultos de mi maestro pues a su parecer yo nunca me tomaba las cosas en serio, pero eso no era así, solo quería ganarme un poco de respeto dentro de aquel lugar, seguí meditando en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y analizando los errores que eh cometidos hasta que poco a poco caí rendido por el cansancio y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, no había señal de que Sasori no Danna hubiera entrado en nuestra habitación, lo mas seguro es que aun seguía molesto conmigo y no quería ni verme la cara, Salí disimuladamente del cuarto a buscarle por todo el lugar, pero no había nadie, ni el, ni Kakuzu, muchos menos Hidan, entiendo que esos dos no estuvieran porque habían dicho que terminaría su misión de infiltraje hoy, pero ¿Sasori no Danna?.

Pensé que tal vez estuviera entrenando, así que decidí buscarle en las afueras de la cueva pero no lo encontré, también paso por mi mente de que se estuviera bañando –al imaginarme tal idea un leve color rosa decoro mis mejillas, pude deducirlo pues están se sentían muy calientes, sacudí mi cabeza de forma violenta aun sin comprender el porque de esa reacción y me dirigí al rio a buscarlo sin tener éxito alguno.

Empezaba a preocuparme por el ya que llevaba la mitad del día sin poder encontrarlo, nunca jamás desde que entre a la organización y me lo presentaron como compañero nos separamos sin antes decirnos mutuamente a donde iríamos o que haríamos, inclusive en ocasiones anteriores cuando se enfadaba conmigo me decía de manera indirecta que no me acercara a el y donde estaría, para que no le molestara, pero esta vez no, simplemente parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Un poco… ¿triste? y decepcionado regrese a la cueva ya que por tanto correr me empezaron a doler las heridas que me hice el día anterior y empecé a cansarme, aun pensaba en Sasori no Danna y las posibles razones por las cuales no lo encontraba por ningún lado, llegando a imaginarle hasta lo peor ¿Tanto me preocupaba ese tipo?

Fui caminando hasta entrada de la cueva y me adentre por el pasadizo, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me fije que había alguien frente de mi, seguí caminando eh inevitablemente choque con este haciendo que me tambaleara hacia atrás en lo que seria una terrible caída, cerré mis ojos y me deje ir esperando que mi trasero amortiguara la caída, pero una suave mano me sostuvo evitando que eso pasara.

Cuando al fin realice lo sucedido abrí mis ojos llevándome una gran sorpresa de quien había sido el causante y salvador de mi caída.

Danna… -dije mas para mi que para el.

Ahí estaba, tan irritable y gruñón como siempre, reprochándome con una afilada mirada mi descuido al caminar, me ayudo a enderezarme sin decir palabra alguna, como esperando a que me atreviera hablar, su agarre en mi mano era fuerte parecía ser que no quería dejarme ir, le observe con cierto gesto de duda en mis ojos e incrédulo de que anduviera por los alrededores sin Hiruko, lo mas seguro es que aun no la había podido reparar.

Nos quedamos ambos de pie, en medio del pasadizo, inmutables y en silencio, decididos a no ceder simplemente por orgullo, mi nerviosismo empezó a aumentar cuando sentí como su agarre se afianzaba aun mas en mi mano eh inevitablemente mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, "POR UN DEMONIO ¿QUE ME SUCEDIA HM?!!, escuche claramente como suspiro y dirigí la mirada de nuestras manos a su rostro, que parecía analizar mis facciones con interés común, no pude evitarlo y empecé a titubear, mis mejillas empezaron arder del nerviosismo, y mis ojos rehuyeron su mirada, INSISTO ¿QUE ES LO QUE ME SUCEDE?

Empecé a sudar, lo se, porque me di cuenta que mis manos se sentían levemente resbalosas en especial la que Danna sostenía con insistencia, estaba harto de todo y me dispuse a romper el silencio cuando el se me adelanto.

-Tenemos que hablar- fue lo único que dijo.

Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar su voz, tan serena como siempre y sentí como empezamos a caminar hasta nuestra habitación, "No me juzguen mal Hm, ¡No soy ningún cobarde! Solo que hasta cierto punto le temo un poco a Danna, nunca muestras sus sentimientos y me atrevo a decir que en su rostro no se veía alegría precisamente".

Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino adentrándonos a el, Sasori no Danna cerro la puerta con seguro y soltó mi mano con delicadeza, trate de disimular mis nervios así que dibuje una mueca de disgusto en mi rostro, me senté en el suelo decidido a no dejarme intimidar y le hable con recelo – ¿No era que ya no deseabas verme Hm? ¿Qué rayos quieres? pregunte a lo que inmediatamente respondió.

Tenemos que planear como haremos esta vez para poder entrar nuevamente a la aldea del fuego sin que nos reconozca -se sentó frente a mi, seguramente cansado de estar de pie- No creo que sea prudente hacerlo como hace poco ya que estarán pendientes de vernos –siguió hablando, mas yo no le preste mucha atención.

Pasamos un buen rato "planeando" nuestra nueva infiltración, dejando olvidada la discusión del día de ayer, que por mucho que tratáramos de ignorar, la molestia de vernos a las caras aun seguía presente en nosotros, parecía ser que Danna no quería hablar de eso y lógicamente yo tampoco, por consecuente, toda la platica se torno en el plan que desarrollaríamos.

Sasori no Danna no dejaba de hablar, siendo sutilmente sarcástico cuando mencionaba "los errores de la ultima ocasión" pero no le di importancia, le demostraría que no soy un niño por el cual deben preocuparse y que no necesitaba todo el tiempo de el y sobre todo ¡Que mi Arte era lo mas maravilloso de este putrefacto mundo! Hm, No necesito de el en absoluto.

Sonreí tristemente y sujete con suavidad mi ahora vendada herida.

¿Cómo puedo decir eso? Si hace algunos momentos le buscaba como un niño perdido a su mamá?, no se, pero siempre que pienso estas cosas termino cuestionándome lo mismo, ¿QUE RAYOS ME PASA?, No puedo entenderlo- dirigí mis orbes cristalinas a donde mi maestro se encontraba parecía muy entretenido hablando de su plan, del cual no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que trataba, suspire, de verdad me estaba aburriendo, moví mi cuello un poco adolorido y observe como sus labios se juntaban y separaban sin cesar, no me había fijado hasta ese momento, pero Sasori no Danna, geométricamente se veía perfecto, empecé a dibujar líneas imaginarias por todo su rostro definiendo casa uno de sus rasgo hasta que tomaran el acabado que le doy a todas mis creaciones, sus cejas, su cabello rojizo, sus pestañas, sus peculiares orejitas y su cuerpo desconocido a mi vista cubierto por la capa.

Realmente era perfecto, por eso dicen que los seres humanos son una creación única, pero Sasori no Danna era especial y no podía descifrar ¿porque?.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percate en que momento mi maestro se había acercado tan peligrosamente a mi, hasta que sentí un frio y suave roce contra mi frente, me sorprendí al ver como Sasori no Danna tenia una de sus manos posada en mi frente y la otra se acercaba a mi mejilla derecha, que puedo decir Me quede completamente helado.

¿Qué te ocurre? Me pregunto, mas yo no le conteste, estaba sorprendido,

¿Por qué tienes tu cara tan roja? ¿No estarás enfermo verdad? - siguió insistiendo mas yo no dije ¡Nada!, ¡Completamente Nada!, solo me quede ahí quieto como un idiota dejándome hacer por mi maestro "estaba empezando a odiarme y odiarlo mas a el? –me quede casi hipnotizado viendo sus labios que estaban tan cerca de mi, hasta que un dolor en mi mejilla me regreso a la realidad.

IDIOTA, RESPONDEME CUANDO TE HABLE! -me reprocho mientas tiraba de mi mejilla, le mire con desprecio y lo empuje lejos de mi.

QUE TE IMPORTA – le grite con lagrimillas en mis ojos.

El simplemente se aparto, y no me reprendió, se levanto con cuidado dirigiéndose a sus cosas y las empezó a revisar sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por mi parte trataba de reponerme al reciente incidente, ¿Como rayos había sido tan pendejo, que no pude darme cuenta de lo que Sasori no Danna hacia? Mis pensamientos me estaban dominando, ¿Tanto me afectaba pelearme con el? Mi vida no se había vuelto más que incógnitas desde hace algunos meses y estos ya no me dejaban razonar.

Decidí abandonar la habitación, así que un poco abochornado y apenado avance hacia la salida, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta la voz de mi maestro me detuvo por un momento –¡Recuerda que la misión será dentro de tres semanas! Después de escucharle seguí con mi curso, me perdí todo el día sin deseos de volver, no quería verlo y mucho menos después de ese encuentro, mi mente era un solo remolino de emociones que no podía controlar así que esa noche dormí en las afueras de la cueva pensando en lo que debía hacer.

Al día siguiente la misma historia se repitió, solo que esta vez Sasori no Danna nunca apareció, me preocupe como lo había hecho antes y discretamente le busque por todos lados sin encontrar rastro alguno de el, paso otro día, y otro día, y otro día y otro día, hasta que me di cuenta que de me había vuelto vigilante de la cueva, pendiente a su regreso viendo como los amaneceres llegaban sin señal alguna de volver ¿Que demonios había sido de el? ¿Por qué no volvía? Seria que se enojo nuevamente conmigo… susurre mientras observaba las nueves del cielo y su hermoso color azul.

Estaba tan cansado y aburrido que doblegado por el hambre me dirigí a los alrededores a buscar algo de comer, fui al rio que se encontraba cerca de la cueva a buscar algunos peces que seguidamente asaria en el mismo lugar, Sasori no Danna siempre me dijo que no debíamos exponer la guarida, así que si encendíamos fuego para preparar alimentos lo mas seguro era un lugar algo retirado de la cueva.

Me quite mi capa de Akatsuki que luego doble con cuidado, posteriormente me retire mi banda ninja, y mi calzado que guarde cuidadosamente debajo de arbusto muy cerca del rio.

Busque una varilla algo largar y amarre una de mi kunais a la punta de esta, de forma que pareciera una lanza, me adentre al rio que produjo un leve escalofrió en mi, pues sus frías aguas se posaban firmemente en mis piernas, ¡Valla que estaba helada!

Espere pacientemente a que el caudal del rio atrajera algún pez hacia a mi, observe cuidadosamente el agua hasta un pez se acerco lance mi "lanza" sin tener éxito alguno, rato después otros peces se acercaron y repetí mi acción, una y otra vez sin conseguir ni un miserable pez.

Siempre era lo mismo, ya estaba cansado de comer conejos y frutas todos estos días quería pescado y lo conseguiría ahora, intente nuevamente esta vez lanzado mi lanza a lo loco exasperado y eufórico por no conseguir ni un maldito pez, fue ahí cuando escuche un sonido cerca de lo arbustos.

Detuve mi acciones instantáneamente y metí las manos en mis kangureras preparando la arcilla por si tuviera que atacar, agudicé mis sentidos tratando de descifrar de donde procedió aquel sonido cuando nuevamente le escuche, no podía bajar la guardia ya me había ido mal varias veces por no estar atento eso me lo había recalcado muy bien Sasori no Danna.

Al pensar en el me afligí mucho, de verdad estaba preocupado por su ausencia me sentía como un zapato perdido sin su otro par, mis cejas se encorvaron al pensar todo aquello y algo en mi pecho empezó a molestar de verdad odiaba cuando eso sucedía, ¿Seria que estaba enfermó?, Subí una de mis manos hasta posarla sobre mi pecho cerré mis ojos y me lo imagine sentado en algún lado gruñendo como siempre e insultándome con su gruesa voz, el ruido que anteriormente escuche se agudizo tomándome por sorpresa "Demonios me distraje otra vez" pensé y luego sentí como mi cuerpo era impactado contra el agua por algo muy pesado que había saltado sobre mi, nos sumergimos en el rio, y en un intento desesperado busque mi lanza bajo el agua sin éxito alguno, subí a la superficie en búsqueda de oxigeno y escapando de fuera lo que fuera que me empujo.

Cuando al fin Salí a la superficie, tome algo de mi arcilla, y rápidamente esculpí una bella serpiente la cual puse en el agua, estaba apunto de activarla cuando "algo peculiar" llamo mi atención, talle mi ojo para mas visibilidad y me di cuenta que mas bien era "alguien peculiar" estaba dispuesto a hablarle a esa persona cuando nuevamente fui jalado al fondo del rio, me moví como loco y pude hacer que lo que sea que me sumergía me soltara, subí a la superficie y alguien mas lo hizo también.

Jajajajajajaja!!! Debiste ver tu cara rubia, estaba cagada de miedo jajajaja! Pensé que te orinarías! Reía escandalosamente Hidan mientras me señalaba y disfrutaba de su "pequeña travesura", lo mire con odio y reproche golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza, de verdad que no me sentía tan bien como para sus bromitas, nade hasta la orilla donde Kakuzu me extendía la mano para ayudarme a salir del agua, el era la "persona peculiar" que vi momentos antes.

¡IDIOTA, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO HM! -Grite furioso para luego estornudar dejando un pequeño moquito colgado de mi nariz.

Cálmate Deidara-chan, ¿No aguantas ni usa sola broma? -Me pregunto el Religioso de Mierda mientras también se disponía a salir del rio.

Arrugue mi cara y fríamente lo ignore, fije mi vista en Kakuzu y le hice una pequeña seña dándole a entender que tratara de controlar mas a su loco compañero. A lo cual Kakuzu no hizo más que sudar una gota.

¿Deidara que haces aquí tú solo? Me pregunto el mayor mientras me brindaba un pañuelo para limpiar mi nariz.

Estaba buscando algo de comer, pero los malditos peces no se dejan cazar Hm –dije haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niñito pequeño y me dejaba caer sobre el pasto del lugar.

Ya veo –dijo secamente Kakuzu mientras seguía de pie.

¿Y que paso con tu muñeca de madera? ¿Que ya ni alimentarte quiere? Me pregunto Hidan mientras se sentaba a mi lado y se quitaba su capa que termino empapada por toda la "diversión".

Negué con mi cabeza, pensando porque siempre Hidan se refería a mi Maestro con el apodo ese de "Muñeca de Madera" es cierto que el tenia pasión por las marionetas, pero ¿denominarlo así?.

No eso Idiota! –le comente mientras se me escapaba un estornudo-

Es solo que desde que hace 15 días nos separamos, lo ultimo que hicimos fue discutir el plan que desarrollaremos para entrar en la aldea del fuego, luego de eso no le he vuelto a ver –lo ultimo lo dije con mucho pesar en mi voz.

Hidan y Kakuzu me escuchaban con suma atención mas no dijeron nada, el silencio del dúo me incomodo así que me atreví a preguntarles algo.

¿Ustedes creen que ya no merezco ser su pareja? –intrigue mientras juntaba mis piernas y las pegue mas a mi cuerpo en un intento de brindar calor a mi ser.

Kakuzu suspiro, se levanto del suelo camino y hacia el río, al solo simplemente anunciar –Conseguiré la cena-

Hidan lo observó separarse de nosotros y su vista se poso en mi, por muy increíble que esto parezca se mostro serio y se dedico a platicarme.

Deidara-Chan sabes algo… no todos en esta organización tienes tus mismos pensamientos o gustos, eso te queda claro cuando interactúas con ellos, cuando yo entre a Akatsuki, Kakuzu tampoco me soportaba eh incontables veces pidió que le cambiaran compañero, como tu haz de saber el también es de los miembros con mas antigüedad, y yo también empecé a detestarlo pero luego de pasar por muchas cosas y diferentes situaciones empezamos a funcionar como pareja y aceptarnos tal cual éramos. –Hidan observaba a su compañero mientras hablaba de el.

Lo mismo deben pasar tu y la muñeca de madera, no te preocupes ya veras con el tiempo empezara a aceptarte y tu a el, total están destinados a permanecer juntos mientras trabajen en esta organización y veras que empezaras a disfrutar estar con el o al menos eso creo -concluyo mientras pasaba una mano por su ahora despeinado cabello y deslizaba su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, para así poder agacharme y revolver mi cabello con su otra mano libre.

Me quede pensando en las palabras que Hidan dijo, hasta cierto punto tenia razón, tal vez era por eso que la ausencia de Danna me afectaba, estaba empezando a aceptarlo como compañero y lo mas seguro es que el me aceptaría como su colega tarde o temprano, subí mi vista hasta enfocar el rostro de Hidan que lucia muy relajado, sonreí discretamente y le di un puñetazo en las costillas.

Entiendo, pero suéltame que me hace sentir como un niño –le reclame mientras en mis labios una sonrisa sincera se formaba y disfrutaba de las mil y un muecas que hacia Hidan por el aire que le hice perder.

Pase una agradable tarde, hace días no disfrutaba de lo bien que se siente tener compañía, además las historia de Kakuzu sobre las acciones suicidas y en ocasiones cómicas de Hidan me regresaron la alegría que días atrás había perdido, disfrutamos de un delicioso pez asado y regresamos a la cueva que por días habite yo solo.

Los siguientes amaneceres pasaron volando después de que Kakuzu y Hidan se reportaran con el líder, se les fue asignada una nueva misión, así que tuvieron que partir, me sentí triste por un momento, pero no perdí las esperanzas de que mi soledad terminara pronto cuando regresara Sasori no Danna.

Y como les dije desde un principio las tres semanas que el dijo ya han pasado, me encuentro alistando las cosas que creo serán necesarias para el viaje y nos servirán, mi arcilla, comida, entre otras armas que seguramente podría emplear, espere ansiosamente a que Danna apareciera, sentado en mi pequeño futon.

Pasaron minutos, horas y el ocaso baño el cielo con su esplendoroso color, decidí salir de mi habitación, pensado que tal vez estaría en la entrada pero no aparecía aun, no estaba en el pasadizo, ni en el gran salón y desde luego en no en nuestra habitación. Me sentía decepcionado y había empezado aceptar la idea de que no vendría por mí, que llevaría a cavo la misión solo sin necesidad de llevarme.

Una abrumadora culpa inundo mi ser, si hubiera sido más consciente en otras ocasiones no hubiera provocado que mi maestro se enojara con migo. Observe mis manos como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo, bocas de estas se mostraban inquietas hace días que no las empleaba para hacer explosivos, había descuidado mi pasión por el "Bum" y todo por estar pensando en el.

Me fui caminado por el pasillo hasta que una sómbrame se poso frente mi impidiéndome el paso.

Levante mi vista y me lo encontré hay estaba Hiruko de pie viéndome con sus aterradores ojos en silencio observándome de pies a cabeza, mi corazón nuevamente se descontrolo y comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensé que llegaría a salir por mi garganta, "Esto es lo que se puede decir felicidad" pensé mientras le veía como si se tratara de un muerto.

Es hora de irnos, ¿estas listo? Me pregunto -Mas en mis pensamientos solo había una cosa; ¡Danna!, Sasori no Danna, se encontraba frente a mi después de tantos días, "si regreso". Trate de disimular mi alegría y sonríe a mis adentros, le afirme con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

El frente a mi en el interior de Hiruko y yo detrás de el, caminando por el denso bosque camino a nuestra misión en La aldea de Fuego.

KOKORO .com/watch?v=ixb2_fjTpts&feature=channel_page

**=(^◊^)= ****TROZOS DE SANDIA DE SOGUI CHAN**** =(^◊^)=**

_Kyaa Hola ¿Cómo están? Que bueno verlos de nuevo en un trozo mas de sandia!! ^^ _

_Déjenme decirles nuevamente ¡Muchas Gracias! _

_Uno por darle una oportunidad a mi fic como anteriormente les dije y dos por tan hermosos reviews! TwT que me regalaron; fueran cortos o largos me hicieron muy feliz, de verdad pensé que la historia no les gustaría para nada, pero parece ser que si les gusto o(TAT)o_

_Este chapi fui un tantito mas corto que el anterior pero eso se los compenso con el regalito que esta arribita! ^^ Es un video sobre el fic, me fue muy difícil hacerlo porque doujinshis de esta pareja son muy difíciles de encontrar T_T a puras cachas encontré tres y eso que solo dos eran pasables! ¬////¬ el otro era muy porno como para editarlo en un video. Espero de corazón les guste! _

_En este chapi nuestro narrador principal fue nuestro pequeño rubio, al parecer esta sufriendo ciertos problemas existenciales que no mas de algunos de nosotros debió pasar! xD en el siguiente chapi pasaran algunas cosas graciosas espero ¬¬ y será turno de Sasori dar su punto de vista de lo que pasa :3, como siempre El Jashinista tenia que salir XD perdón si nos les cae bien pero es que a mi se me hace muy divertido!!! Prometo que en el siguiente no saldrá lo juro xD (deditos cruzados tras de si). Bueno sin mas que decir los veré la próxima Semana en la siguiente_ _actualización._

_**Dejen Reviews por favor o sino hare que Deidara baile reggaetón para Sasori.**_

_**Sasori:**_ Ay no…. ¬¬*

_**Deidara:**_ Ni loco pienso bailar esa porquería de música Hm! ____III

_**Sogui Chan:**_ Todo depende de los lectores no de mi, Querido Deidei kiukiukiukiukiu! ¬w¬

_**Sasori y Deidara:**_ ¬____¬*

**RESPUESTAS SANDILLESCAS A LOS REVIEWS**

_**yeguilexy:**_

_Muchas gracias por comentarme ^^ no sabes que feliz me siento cuando leo cada review y bueno espero te haya gustado este chap, nos veremos pronto en el tres :3 ¿Verdad?_

_**Blendyangel: **_

_Dios!!!Muchas gracias por tus palabras no creí que llegaría a gustarles tanto, yo pensé que más bien se iban a aburrir. No te preocupes no es odio del todo solo que Sasori se comporta como cualquier otro adulto a veces nos cuesta aceptar los defectos, diferencias, y cualidades de los demás pero luego de un tiempo empiezas a aceptarlos y quererlos ;D lo chistoso es lo que les sucede durante ese lapso jejeje.____Gracias Nuevamente!!! _

_**Aelita-Cullen**__**:**_

_*w* Gracias por tu comentario amiga, desde luego lo seguiré! :D ojale te haya gustado este chapi._

_**Clover92:**_

_Se que parezco disco rallado pero no se que mas decir…Muchas Gracias, me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto!!! Y bueno espero que este chapi te haya gustado también, agradezco mucho tus palabras solo que hay algo que no entendí ¿Que es re zarpado? OwO me imagino que algo bueno. xD bueno nos veremos pronto en el siguiente chapi!_


	3. Recuerdos Anhelados

Hola como están? Por razones de causa mayor me vi obligada a cambiar el lugar donde se desarrolla la misión, de la aldea del fuego a la aldea de Las Nubes, tiene su explicación pero esa está en La Sección Trozos de Sandia de Sogui Chan, pero no se preocupen que pueden leer sin tener que preocuparse por ello ya que no influye para nada en el drama.

Asi que sin nada más que aclarar Enjoy! :3

_**-Recuerdos Anhelados-**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Es una noche bella y tranquila en el bosque "Furusato" que se antepone a la Aldea Oculta de Las Nubes, el cielo se ve decorado con un hermoso manto de destellos que son intensificados aun mas por el brillo de un diamante mayor "La Luna", el aire que se pasea por todos lados danzando alegremente, deja una pequeña ola de frio que envuelve a cualquier cuerpo que se halle por el lugar.

El bosque se encontraba anormalmente pacifico, el murmullo del rio y el canto de las cigarras es lo único que se llegaba a escuchar, no muy largo de aquel rio dos figuras iluminadas por la luna caminan parsimoniosamente atravesando la vegetación, sus pasos son silenciosos y delicados como cuidando el hecho de llegar a producir algún sonido, una de las figuras se encontraba vigilando la parte de atrás, alejada de la otra por una muy marcada distancia, la figura de este individuo era muy pequeña y gracias a la luz de la luna se podía apreciar que poseía una hermosa cabellera dorada, esta brillaba elegantemente por los rayos que se reflejaban en ella y revelaban su hermoso color, el dueño de esa cabellera era Deidara, un joven chico de 17 años, conocido por pertenecer a una famosa organización de criminales rango "S" llamada Akatsuki.

Deidara, lucia muy inquieto y nervioso parecía que un malestar no lo dejaba caminar en paz, su mirada se dirigía furtivamente a la figura que se encontraba frente a el, logrando apenarlo en mas de una ocasión.

La persona que Deidara observaba insistentemente era un Hombre grueso y viejo con un corte de cabello extraño y unos ojos tan tétricos que lograban intimidar a cualquiera que le viese directamente, su enorme cuerpo se veía cubierto por una gran capa negra decorada con nubes rojas y su boca era tapada por un pequeño pedazo de tela que simulaba ser una máscara.

El nombre al que respondía dicha figura era Akasuna no Sasori o mejor conocido como "El Escorpión de la Arena Roja", este mostraba una mirada muy fría, y calculadora, parecía ser que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta que su alumno se separaba mas y mas de el.

Puede ser que el cuerpo de Sasori se viera algo grotesco y horrible a la vista de cualquiera, pero en realidad esta no era mas que una de sus marionetas con la cual se protegía constantemente del mundo, Hiruko como se llamaba su marioneta, no estaba mas que hueca conteniendo dentro de si al verdadero Sasori, un Joven apuesto de cabello rojizo con sutiles destello plateados que sobresalían de el, su cara era relajada e inmutable sin mostrar emoción alguna, sus ojos eran de un hermoso miel opaco que eran acompañadas por pequeñas ojeras bajo estos que no dañaban en lo absoluto su angelical apariencia.

Sasori a simple vista no parecía tener mas de 19 años un poquito bajo para su edad pero adecuado a su contextura, aunque la verdad de todo es que este en realidad estaba sobre los 35 no llegando a los cuarenta, como su malcriado alumno le gritaba cuando podía, estaba arrepentido de haberle revelado su verdadera edad, pero este empezó a irrespetarle con mayor frecuencia desde que se entero de la verdad sobre Hiruko, así que no le quedo otra opción mas que contarle algunos aspectos de su vida, dentro de estas su edad, sin antes amenazarlo con matarlo si volvía a tratarle de esa manera.

En fin Sasori no era cualquier tipo de persona, era soberbio, cruel, petulante y a la vez elegante, un individuo fundido completamente en la adultez, que tenia sobre si una enorme carga que llevar, y esa carga se llamaba Deidara.

OoOoOoOooO

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en camino hacia La aldea Oculta de las Nubes por segunda ocasión, espero que esta vez la misión no sea estropeada por el imbécil de mi alumno, que se encuentra pensando sabrá su madre en que, desde que discutimos en la cueva frente Kakuzu, Hidan y Pein, no ha hecho más que comportarse como un completo inepto, pareciera que su mente siempre está en las nubes y esta empeñada en quedarse ahí.

"Es un completo mocoso" –pensé mientras lentamente lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello, la cual se paseo suavemente por el, en un intento desesperado de refrescar mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos con suma lentitud y nuevamente recordé las Palabras de Pein:

"_Sasori, se que estas molesto, pero debes comprender, Deidara aun es muy joven, prácticamente es un niño, y necesita acostumbrarse a como se trabaja en la organización aunque esto signifique que eche a perder muchos de nuestros planes, es cierto que molesta, yo ahora mismo no estoy precisamente feliz, porque todo esto significa tres semanas de retraso, pero entre mas aprenda mejor se volverá y será un pilar mas en el cual podremos confiar, __Solo te pido que le tengas paciencia por favor"._

¿Que le tenga paciencia? - pregunte aun incrédulo- Si eso es lo que mas eh tenido con este niñato –declare casi al instante mientras retiraba mi mano de mi cabello y comenzaba con otro de tantos cuestionamientos.

"Se supone que si se unió a esta organización, debía dejar atrás su niñez, no hacer mas estupideces y olvidar todo sentimiento que se pueda interponerse entre su cordura y decisión, tal y como yo la fui haciendo con el paso de los años" –pensé, mientras recuerdos de mi pasado se presentaban vagamente por mi mente.

Erguí mi cabeza, y estire mi cuello en un intento de acomodarme mejor dentro de mi marioneta, un leve suspiro se escapo de mis finos labios, mientras discretamente observe a Deidara quien lucia muy distraído e indiferente a la situación; "Nada anormal en el".

Deidara… ¿Por qué no puedo comprenderte? -volví a cuestionarme empeorando mas mi situación.

¡De verdad deseo estar solo!, -me dije a mi mismo, tratando de engañarme- Yo funciono mejor cuando no tengo que preocuparme por nadie, y ese niño no ha hecho más que doblegar mi firmeza al ganarse mis cuidados discretos y preocupaciones desmedidas, ¿Dime Hiruko que es lo que puedo hacer? –pregunte no sabiendo exactamente porque.

Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, en mis ojos se reflejo cierto sentimiento antagónico y no pude evitar sonreír amargamente, al solo pensar que tomo a mi marioneta como mi único y fiel confidente-

¿Qué irónico no? Tengo un compañero con quien debería hablar y matar el tiempo, pero se me hace tan imposible entablar platica con el, ya que siempre termino enojándome.

**Las relaciones humanas siempre me han sido tan difíciles…**

Es por eso que decidí alejarme de el un tiempo, actuar coherentemente y tratar de encontrar una solución a todo esto, pero debo confesarles, que me fue muy difícil dejarlo solo sin preocuparme nuevamente por el.

"Niño Idiota" –susurre, mientras la figura del rostro de mi alumno se dibujaba en mi mente.

Intente en muchas ocasiones alejarme de la cueva, dejarlo solo y olvidarme de el, aunque fuera por tan solo un instante, es que me parece que es tan tonto que por su culpa podrían descubrir los motivos de nuestra organización, pero para mi desgracia el eco de su voz se escuchaba por todas partes.

"¡Danna! ¿Donde estas?", "Sasori no Danna, ¡Responde!" -eso era lo que una y otra vez escuche durante los primeros días de mi ausencia, no puedo creer que este niñato me estuviera buscando, finalmente mi voluntad se quebró por completo y regrese donde se encontraba el, aunque jamás me le revelé.

Todos los días Deidara hacia lo mismo, me buscaba, gritaba mi nombre, y terminaba rindiéndose al ser victima del hambre, buscaba algo de comida, y se sentaba en la entrada de la cueva a comer, como esperando a que alguien apareciera. Sus actividades no variaban mucho a veces jugaba con su arcilla o perdía la mayoría del tiempo dentro de la cueva, nunca supe que hacia porque jamás me atreví a entrar, "Estaba molesto, y confundido, así que de ninguna manera dejaría que alguien viese esa faceta mía, sobretodo ese niño".

Nunca me di cuenta pero; sus graciosos gestos al estornudar, y las bromas sin sentido que suele contar, me reconfortan en ocasiones, aunque mas de alguna vez, terminan volviéndome loco cuando se salen de control, su radícula muletilla y sus tontas platicas artísticas, entre otras cosas se han vuelto indispensable en mi vida, pareciera que por mas que me enoje con el, inexplicablemente termino perdonándolo.

¿Por qué este imbécil ha logrado ganarse de una manera increíble mi?… mi ¿Qué?

Bueno pues la verdad, no se realmente que es… pero creo que el día que llegue a faltarme no volveré a ser el mismo.

Se que deben estar pensando "Que todo lo que digo no tiene sentido", pero eso es lo que siento y bobamente me hace pensar que estoy metido en "Una absurda parodia sarcástica del Maestro y el Alumno" en donde en vez de ser el alumno dependiente del maestro, el maestro resulta ser dependiente del alumno.

¡Soy un chiste completo! No soy ni la mitad de lo que alego ser, no soy estricto, ni duro, ni rencoroso, ni mucho menos frio, aunque siempre suelo aparentarlo con sutil audacia.

Llego a tanto, que mi conciencia no estuvo tranquila hasta que el Idiota del religioso y avaro de Kakuzu llegaron a la cueva, y para mi sorpresa parecía ser que rápidamente se repuso a mi ausencia, pues en su rostro las sonrisas no volvieron a faltar.

Algo muy dentro de mí se molesto al ver como rápidamente fui remplazado, y comprendí que a Deidara no le importa quien sea su compañía con tal de no estar solo.

Mis manos temblaron al solo pensar eso y una inexplicable rabia segó mi ser, así que decidido a no preocuparme mas por el finalmente me largue dejándolo con "sus amigos"-

"Imbécil"

OoOoOoOooO

Falta poco para que lleguemos a la Aldea de Las Nubes, parece ser que mis pensamientos me acortaron el camino, siendo por mi parte un poco descuidado. Me siento un poco mejor después de tanto embrollo emocional, espero no sufrir más de estos problemáticos cuestionamientos, que ya están que empezando a hartarme.

Me detuve sin previo aviso al darme cuenta que estamos parados exactamente en los limites de la aldea, lo mas probable es que si seguimos avanzando, alguno que otro Anbu nos llegara a descubrir.

Me voltee hacia mi alumno, fuente de la mayoría de jaquecas, dedicándole la mirada, mientras este se sorprendía por mi gesto y dejaba de caminar.

¿Ocurre algo Danna Hm? –me pregunto serenamente mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones que rebeldemente insistía en taparle su segundo ojo.

¡Valla por fin este mocoso se digno a hablar! –pensé mas enseguida recordé lo que debía hacer-

Suspire derrotado al suponer que mi tonto compañero no se había dado cuenta que ya habíamos entrado en territorio de Los de las Nubes, corte el suministro de chacra de mi cuerpo a Hiruko, suspendiendo la animación de este para poder salir de el, cuando al fin saque la cabeza al exterior, una helada brisa choco contra mis rostro haciendo que se me escapar un pequeño gemido al percibir semejante cambio de temperatura, no sabia que estuviera tan helado y se supone que estamos cerca de la costa.

Ignore tal detalle y le vi con disimulo, "No crean que seré tan condescendiente con el después de todas sus fallas y su ultimo irrespeto" cerré mis ojos mientras sacaba un pergamino de mi capa y sellaba a Hiruko dentro de esta, Deidara por su parte no hizo mas que observarme en silencio mientras se abrazaba a si mismo en un intento patético de incrementar su calor corporal.

Si no te has fijado, al fin llegamos a la Aldea de las Nubes –dije tajante al ver que mi alumno aun no lo captaba, Deidara se sobresalto aun mas al recibir tal información y camino presuroso a mi lado dándose cuenta de que estábamos cerca del lugar donde semanas atrás nos habían atacado.

Volteo a verme y sonrió traviesamente mientras me excusaba con un simple - Lo siento, no me fije Hm –

¡Valla tonto! ¿Qué les dije? – ¡arg! -¿Qué rayos estaría pensando Pein al volverme niñera de este mocoso odioso?, por Dios soy un Artista, Un Escultor de la Eternidad, no una Nana que cuida y educa insectos despreciables como este rubio malcriado que para mi desgracia hasta a mi cargo.

Trate de mantener la calma y nuevamente le hable-

¿Deidara, recuerdas lo que te dije en la cueva hace tres semanas atrás? –le intrigue logrando así que mi alumno se tensara al tratar de recordar nuestra "discusión del plan".

**Le vi sarcásticamente, ¡No soy un idiota! **

Por favor estaba mas que sabido que este niño, no me había puesto ni la mas mínima atención en aquella platica y que solo se la había pasado viéndome con cara de pendejo, tratando de disimular que el plan le interesaba, me sentía triunfante cuando comprobé que mi teoría era cierta, pues Deidara levanto su rostro algo sonrojado y con sus labios titubeantes de hablar, lo que me dejo mas que claro que no recordaba ni el mas mínimo detalle.

Cerré mis ojos en señal de victoria y me acerque hasta el sin decirle nada, Deidara cerro sus ojos esperando a que le golpeara como suelo hacerlo, pero el muy tonto se quedo esperando, ya que mi intención no era esa.

Ya que algo fuera de lugar había llamado mi atención, eso era una sombra que ágilmente se movía por los arboles, siendo seguramente de algún Anbu merodeando el lugar. "Demonios nos habíamos hecho escuchar".

Sujete fuertemente su mano derecha halándolo cerca de mi mientras empezaba a caminar hacia uno de los arbustos mas cercanos que encontré, lo empuje dentro de el con tal fuerza que cause que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera de sentón al frio suelo, maldiciendo inmediatamente mi brusquedad, ya que produci mas ruido del hubiera querido.

¿Sasori no Danna, que rayos... -me grito enojado mas no termino de hablar pues una de mis manos se había encargado de taparle la boca-

Acorte la distancia entre los dos sintiendo extrañamente su calidez, el me miro dudoso de lo que estaba haciendo, titiritando un poco a causa del frio y esperando una explicación a todos mis actos.

Dirigí mi dedo índice a mi boca haciéndole una señal para que guardara silencio, a lo que este no hizo más que observarme con una cara que reflejaba claramente confusión, pude sentir que su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello y que sus manos empezaban a sudar un poco, ¡Valla que era ridículo! no tenia que estar tan nervioso si sabía bien a lo que veníamos, aunque por un lado no debo quejarme ya que por lo menos aun no actúa como un pirómano elogenado.

Sonreí a mis adentros de solo pensarlo pero rápidamente volví a estar alerta pues tal como lo había pensado dos figuras hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar.

¿Oye que ocurre? –escuche que uno le preguntaba al otro-

¿Creo haber oído a alguien hablar? –contesto sin titubear el interrogado, haciendo que tan pequeña frase me callera como un baldé de agua fría.

Maldije a mis adentros y observe aquellas dos personas con desprecio, no iba a dejar que de nuevo, alguien echara la misión a perder y menos ¡dos idiotas como estos!

Ya estoy harto de estar atorado en esta estúpida situación y ¡Ya me canse de esperar!-

Libere de mi agarre al rubio sin separar mi cuerpo del de este, Deidara quien ya comprendía mejor la situación. Se quedo quieto con sus manos listas dentro de sus kangureras por si se viera necesario atacar.

Negué en silencio observándole con reproche para darle a entender que no quería que se involucrara en esto.

El me devolvió la mirada ofendido, tal vez porque no le permitía actuar a sus anchas así que sin deseos de articular palabra alguna, retiro sus manos de aquel lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos, muy inquietantes por cierto y los Anbus que ahora inspeccionaban el lugar estaban a punto de encontrarnos, mis nervios se tensaron y con sumo cuidado preparé uno de mis pergaminos y dispuesto a atacar si era necesario.

**Pero algo inesperado paso…**

Un ave blanca llego hasta ellos, convirtiéndose en un papiro, el cual uno de los hombres, me imagino que era el superior tomo y lo leyó en voz baja, no podría decirle exactamente lo que observe pero por el lenguaje corporal de sus cuerpo pude deducir que no era nada bueno para ellos, aquellos individuos se Miraron fijamente mientras hablaban cosas que nos eran imposibles de hablar, cuando parecía que ya habían terminado su discusión así como aparecieron increíblemente se marcharon.

**Eso no me lo esperaba…**

Un suspiro de alivio fue lo que llegue a soltar –a eso es lo que llamo suerte- pensé mas enseguida algo o mejor dicho alguien me saco de mis pensamientos-

Da…Danna, disculpe – me dijo el pequeño rubio, haciendo que le observara sin mucho interés-

Su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, y sus ojos rehuían a los míos con insistencia, pude ver también como una atrevida gota de sudor se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla perdiéndose por su cuello y terminando en su tórax.

Trague saliva con dificultad-

¿Po…podría separarse de mí? -me pregunto con su voz un poco quebrajosa, asiendo que me diera cuenta de la posición incomoda en la que lo tenia.

El se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los arbustos con sus piernas levemente separadas y sus manos al lado de cada una, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente un poco acelerado, quedando en una incógnita el porque, baje un poco mas la mirada y me di cuenta que una de mis piernas estaba entre las de el, invadiendo casi por completo su espacio personal, la otra parte de mi cuerpo estaba sobre el asechándolo completamente pues nuestros rostros estaban muy cercanos, haciéndole imposible que se pudiera levantar.

Me sobresalte apenado por lo incomodo de la situación, la vergüenza invadió mi ser haciendo que mis manos flaquearon soltando en seguida el pergamino que momentos antes tenia pensado emplear, rápidamente me separe de él, mientras desviaba la mirada eh intentaba levantarme.

"¡Lo siento!" –fue lo único que atine a decir, mientras le extendí mi mano derecha para que se apoyara en ella y se pudiera levantar.

El me observo con sus dos grandes ojos azules, y sonrió a su forma, tomo el pergamino en el suelo, para luego sujetar mi mano con cierta inseguridad, lo sé porque esta titubeo un par de veces antes de unirse con la mía.

Con sumo cuidado lo impulse hacia arriba, sin atreverme aun a verle al rostro y cuando al fin se encontró de pie, me miro fijamente, aun dudoso de abrir su boca.

Me estaba volviendo a desesperar -¿QUE PASA?- escupí un poco molesto por el silencio y la mirada del rubio.

Mas no recibí respuesta alguna, "Maldito Enano".

Le observe disimuladamente, y pude observar que sus mejillas seguían algo sonrosadas, suspire tratando de ignorarle como siempre lo hago, pero mi maldito corazón no me dejaba en paz, !Awwww y Basta de todo esto! Pense un tanto desesperado…

Mas Un pequeño jalón hizo que mi atención se dirigiera a mi mano, llevándome una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que aun no soltaba la Deídara, el hizo lo mismo que yo, y un silencio sepulcral invadió inmediatamente el ambiente por tercera vez.

Le deje ir sin volver a excusarme, "de todas formas" no se supone que somos maestro y alumno, no hay porque tener vergüenza, "De verdad que ambos estábamos actuando muy raro".

Sera mejor que preparemos todo para entrar a la aldea –le dije un poco más relajado mientras buscaba algo dentro de mi capa.

Si creo que es lo mejor Hm- me contesto mientras me extendía el pergamino.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al dichoso cilindro de papel para luego tomarlo un poco molesto y guardarlo sin mencionar nada.

**El me vio y ser rio traviesamente **

"¿por qué demonios actúa así? ¿Es que acaso me ha visto cara de payaso?- pensé logrando nada más que me enojara otra vez…

¿Deídara qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? –le pregunte

El rubio me vio mas no me contesto nada, solo cerro sus ojos y movió sus labios sin que le entendiera ademan alguno, ni modo mejor no atrasar mas esto porque estoy empezando a desesperarme.

Idiota- le espete mas este solo se tiro de nuevo al suelo, para luego preguntarme- Oye, Sasori no Danna, ¿que es lo que haremos ahora?

Recordé lo que estaba haciendo y de mi capa saque un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel china, que le entregue sin pensarlo mucho, nuevamente saque otro paquete y lo tire al suelo mientras empezaba a bajar el cierre de mi capa.

Cámbiate –ordene, mientras me agachaba a tomar el paquete y lo desenvolvía sin interés.

Pareciera que no me había entendido hasta cuando vio mi capar caer al suelo, "Tenemos que cambiarnos?" indago sin despegar sus ojos de aquel paquete.

Si, - Afirme- Si nos infiltramos en la Aldea disfrazados, se nos hará mas fácil hacer el reconocimiento, además si los guardias y ninjas nos miran con estas capas, sería más que obvio que nos descubrirán sin problema alguno, en especial tu, que con todo el alboroto que causaste es más que fijo que a simple vista te reconozcan. –explique, mientras caminaba hacia una arboleda para cambiarme.

¡Así que apresúrate! Y déjate de preguntas estúpidas! Le grite mientras me giraba sobre mis talones para darle un poco de privacidad.

"Además ya quiero saber cómo reaccionaras cuando sepas lo que le va a tocar vestir" –susurre mientras una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se dibujaba en mi rostro deformándolo por un momento.

.........................

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que los gritos de Deidara invadieron el lugar:

¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡NI UNA MIERDA! ¡YO NO ME PONDRE ESTO!

Parece ser que le gusto mucho la sorpresita.

**oOoOoOOoOo**

El bullicio de personas, y un aroma indiscutiblemente dulce inundaba mis sentidos, mientras nos desplazábamos por la plaza de la Aldea de Las Nubes, el frio era inquietante, pero parecía ser poca cosas para los aldeanos, ya que sus rostros se veían enfermizamente felices pues celebraban con júbilo un festival, creo que era el "Kodomo no Hi", valla estupidez esa…

Malgastar un día entero en pequeñas bestias de un metro de altura, no es precisamente divertido…. –pensé con aburrimiento mientras en un pequeño cuaderno, dibujaba cada uno de los detalles de esa plaza, enfatizándome más en los puntos de vigilancia que ahí se encontraban.

La estructura de esta aldea no es del todo complicada además de que los puntos de régimen están a la vista de todos, valla que son unos despreocupados, con razón paso lo que paso semanas atrás, pero parece ser que ahora están siendo más cuidadosos porque se puede ver una gran cantidad de vigilantes por todos lados.

mmm… de todas formas con tanto alboroto no creo que nos lleguen a descubrir sobre todo si llevamos puestas estas ropas –deduje mientras observaba mi singular atuendo que comprendía en una yukata color verde oscuro muy liviana pero abrigadora, esta está decorada por pequeños bordados de vainas de bambú de un color verde más intenso y es sujeta por un cinto de color negro, mi calzado no era nada más que en unas sandalias de madera muy tradicionales y acordes con la estación, a simple vista me atrevo a decir que me veía como un aldeano cualquiera, un disfraz perfecto con el cual me puedo mezclar con facilidad.

Fue muy buena idea el haber pensado usar disfraces sobre todo por Deidara ya que si los anbus lo llegaban a ver sería muy fácil de reconocer aunque "con las pintas que carga ahora, sería muy improbable que eso llegara a ocurrir" –medite observando a Deidara sin poder evitar que una pequeña risa se escapara de los labios.

El rubio caminaba con paso apresurado y refunfuñando cada que podía, y es que estaba algo disgustado por el atuendo que le había tocado usar, este estaba portando una singular yukata rosa, con estampado de conejos blancos, muy linda debo agregar, su cabello estaba suelto, y caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros mientras su cabeza era decorada por un hermoso prendedor de sakuras que hacia juego con el conjunto, cualquiera que le viera a diría que es una linda niña ¡jajajaja! ….. y pues eso era lo que quería lograr.

"Además este es un castigo por lo de la vez pasada", no pensaban que le perdonaría así como así ¿verdad? Además me divierte muchísimo….creo que no sería malo hacer esto mas seguido..

Hey! Rubia! Espérame! No camines tan rápido –le grite mientras le sonreía con algo de hipocresía.

El rubio detuvo su andar casi mecánicamente, y giro su rostro para voltearme a ver, su cara era todo un teatro.

Sus cachetes se inflaron, y una pequeña vena sobresalió de su frente, cruzo sus brazos con hincapié y me vio con todo el coraje del mundo. -

¿Qué DIABLOS QUIERES AHORA? –finalmente soltó dándome a entender que lo último que quería era que yo le hablara.

Le mire serio y con cierto tono de burla le dije – Valla, valla, valla, porque la pequeña Deidara esta tan molesta, acaso no le gusta la hermosa Yukata que su Hermano mayor le compro-

No pude contenerme más y un par de risas salieron de mis labios –Jajajaja te ves como toda una chica, le insulte mientras trate de tapar mi boca, para evitar reirme de mas si no esta se saldrá de control-

El rubio no hizo más que ver mi rostro con reproche, y desviar la mirada-

"Qué bueno que por lo menos tú te diviertas" –ironizo mientras volvía a la marcha que anteriormente llevaba.

"Porque demonios tengo que ser yo quien se vista de mujer eres un desgraciado de primera" - reclamo al aire, mas no preste atención a sus protestas, estaba disfrutando de solo verlo.

Lleve una de mis manos frente a mis labios y con sutil elegancia aclare mi voz, para luego hablar.

-Pues para empezar, eres el único que tiene el cabello largo, además eres mucho mas pequeño que yo, mmmmm, veamos que mas a si; ¡ESTE ES TU CASTIGO POR LO DE LA VEZ PASADA! – grite un poco exasperado ya que llevaba un buen rato escuchando lo mismo.

-Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces así que no me lo vuelvas a preguntar, terminé de hablar un mientras le daba un pequeño coscorrón tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

Auch! Se quejo mientras sobaba con insistencia su cabello, "Pero no es justo Danna, si tu también me has insultado muchísimo, no veo porque debes castigarme Hm" –insistió

Aun no te ha quedado claro quién es el superior aquí ¿verdad? –indague mas no recibí respuesta alguna, más que un puchero en su rostro, así que seguimos con el recorrido de la aldea sin decir nada más.

"Claro que se quien es" –me respondió sin ganas

-Bueno entonces creo que es innecesario seguir discutiendo esto –corte tajante caminando e ignorándole otra vez.

Creo que estuvimos alrededor de cuatro horas caminando, en las cuales tanto Deidara como yo nos dedicamos a inspeccionar cada rincón de la aldea, postas, casas de hospedaje, comedores, escuelas ninja hasta toparnos con la oficina de Hokage, la cual estaba muy desprotegida protegida a decir verdad, parecía que el ambiente del festival los hacía mas descuidados.

Cientos de personas, disfrutaban del ambiente comiendo y bebiendo, haciendo escándalo y celebrando con los niños "su día especial" , las vistosas carpas decoraban graciosamente cada una de las casas y el escándalo de que los fuegos artificiales estarían a punto de comenzar, se dispersaba como bomba por todos lados.

¡Perfecto¡ -con esa distracción se nos haría más fácil revisar los registros del Hokage, o eso pensaba yo hasta que…

-Danna…

-¡Que ocurre?

–falta mucho para que terminemos Hm –pregunto mi pequeño alumno sonando algo aburrido eh ilusionado con mi respuesta.

-Bueno solo falta entrar aquí –le respondí mientras mi vista se enfocaba en la oficina del Hokage

Supongo que después de esto podremos largarnos de este lugar Hm –dijo casi al aire logrando que sus palabras llegaran a mis oídos.

-mas solo asentí con mi cabeza.

-OK! Entonces entremos lo más rápido posible a esa oficina y saquemos los registro, entre más rápido terminemos mas rápido me quitare estas estúpidas ropas -grito mientras empuñaba su mano derecha en el aire, y reía escandalosamente, logrando que algunas de las personas que se encontraban por el lugar nos observaran con mucha curiosidad.

"tu…." –masculle-

Mami que le pasa a esa señorita –escuche a un niño preguntar-

Nada hijo…. déjala, que a los locos no se les observa, además su novio parece ser muy raro también –exclamo aquella mujer mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y se alejaban de nosotros al igual que las demás personas.

¿Locos? ¿Novios? Valla vieja más tonta, susurre sin evitar apenarme por sus palabras, sujete la mano de Deidara, jalándolo hacia mí-

¡Deja de llamar la atención idiota! -Le reclame- no ves que las personas se fijan en nosotros!

Lo siento es que me deje llevar Hm –se disculpo mientras se rascaba la cabeza como todo un sopenco.

Entonces déjate de juegos y entra a la oficina, le ordene mientras, sacaba unos pequeños dardos de mi yukata.

-yo me encargare de los guardias y tu ve por los archivos, apenas los tengas en tus manos sal inmediatamente de ahí de acuerdo, yo estaré cerca de los arbustos esperándote, y recuerda no hagas idioteces, mientras nadie te observe, ni te quiera atacar, no hay razón de que uses tus explosivos- le demande para luego depositar los dardos en una sirvatana y me dirigirme hacia uno de los arbusto,

"Espera mi señal" le dije para así finalmente comenzar con la operación.

Deidara asintió y se dispuso a recogerse la yukata

Me escabullí con gran agilidad por todos los arbusto, evitando producir ni el más mínimo sonido, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de Aquel gran edificio, Deidara seguía mi paso del lado contrario, siendo también muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía, "Valla al fin está trabajando como debe ser"-

Me encontré con más de un ninja cuidando el lugar, pero no fue nada difícil ponerlos a dormir al lanzarles los dados con gran sutileza, haciéndome cargo como en un principio le dije a mi alumno de todos y cada uno de los "estorbos",

Cuando al fin creí segura el área le hice una señal mi a joven pupilo alzando la mano derecha, para que pudiera entrar, este salto de una de la copa de los arboles más altos a la ventana mas cercaban que encontró, entrando exitosamente al lugar.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar…

Decidí merodear todo el edificio vigilando que nadie se acercara a este, mientras Deidara se encontrara adentro mi prioridad seria el exterior, "No puedo creer que estamos llevando una misión sin tener problema alguno" parece ser que al fin podre desestresarme.

Al asegurarme de que no había del porque preocuparme me senté en el fresco pasto que rodeaba el edificio, tratando de ser paciente hasta su regreso.

Hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba de usar ropa "normal" y realmente se sentía cómodo, aunque no debe de ser asi para mi rubio alumno.

Deidara… -una sonrisa se posos en mis labios sin explicación alguna-

Fije mi vista hacia el cielo y pude apreciar las estrellas con tranquilidad, las personas que pasaban sin miramientos algunos no se enteraban de lo que estábamos haciendo y que pronto su aldea seria presa de nuestros ataques, pero supongo que es mejor asi para ellos, que disfruten de su estúpida felicidad mientras puedan, no sé porque pero esta aldea me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando vivía en mi antiguo hogar, de mi triste infancia y de cómo termino desenvolviéndose todo, a pesar de tener los cuidados de Chyo-obaasan.

De verdad extrañe el cariño de mis padres, maldigo la hora en que se tuvieron que ir, creo que todo hubiese sido perfecto si ellos también hubieran sido marionetas, el carecer de dolor y escaparse del paso del tiempo hasta acierta forma es reconfortante, el no tener que preocuparte de morir o que los tuyos mueran es un sentimiento de alivio del cual jamás gozare, porque a pesar de lo que pueda pasar y por mucho que trate de negarlo, nada es eterno, ni los recuerdos, ni el cariño, ni los seres queridos, mucho menos uno mismo –cerré mis ojos al recordar que ahora era un muñeco de madera.

De todas maneras quien querría amar a una marioneta como yo, estoy destinado a perderme en la soledad –pensé mientras cogía un pequeño puchito de pasto con mis manos y lo arrancaba sin compasión de la tierra.

Eleve el pasto hasta la altura de mi rostro y lo observe con detenimiento, pero mi atención se fijo mas en las pequeña hendiduras que unían estas articulaciones con el resto de mi cuerpo.

-De verdad que me veo grotesco-, susurre, mientras soltaba el aquella hierba vera que casi al instante era alejada de mi por la suave brisa que soltaba los tiempos de verano.

Delinee estas uniones con interés mientras pequeños recuerdos de mi infancia pasaban de manera fugaz por mi mente, hasta detenerse en una imagen de mis padres abrasándome y besando suavemente mis pequeñas mejillas.

-no puedo recordar cómo se siente eso, hable denotando tristeza en mis palabras.

¿Cómo se sienten las caricias? Volví hablar mientras me dejaba caer de lleno en el pasto, mas algo sobre mi me descoloco por completo.

¿De…Deidara?

Asi es, ahí estaba mi alumno, parado cargando en sus brazos un manojos de papeles y una canasta que por razón alguna se veía insistente en sostener.

Me suspendí instantáneamente, sin evitar que mis mejillas se sintieran calientes ¿sería posible que me haya escuchado? El solo pensarlo me martirizo completamente, "Demonios, si antes no me respetaba mucho menos ahora que ha visto a su maestro deliberando sobre estupideces como las caricias" "Awww que idiota soy".

Decidí hacerme el de caso omiso y esperar a que hablara y tal como lo pensé al fin se atrevió a pronunciar palabras.

¿Danna… porque?

Mi corazón palpito con fuerza.

–Demonios si me escucho!!! Me reproche mentalmente, mientras este terminaba hablar.

Tague en seco y espere a que la vergonzosa pregunta se consumara hasta atravesar mi débil y pobre orgullo, sin poder evitar agachar mi mirada.

¿Porque esta recostado sobre el pasto? Hm- finalizo mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la misma altura que yo, sin poder evitar sentirme como un completo tonto al saber lo que el intrigaba.

Suspire con pesadez y sacudí mis ropajes, para luego nuevamente ponerme de pie.

Porque quise –aclare sin darle aun la cara, de verdad pensé que me había escuchado o ¡será que si me escucho y trata de hacerse el tonto- al solo imaginarme aquello lo vi fijamente, para observar su rostro y tratar de percibir algún tipo de burla en este pero nada de eso ocurrió más bien fue al contrario.

Deidara se sorprendió por tan repentino acto de mi parte, sonriendo ampliamente mientras subía los papeles mostrándomelos con sumo orgullo.

-Mira Danna y ahora ¿Quién es el inepto? Hm- pregunto mientras ensanchaba sus labios dejando a la vista sus hermosas perlas blanquecinas.

Mi asombro no se hizo tardar, de verdad los consiguió sin causar problema alguno, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y palpe con orgullo su pequeña cabeza rubia.

-Hasta que al fin- fue lo único que pude decir.

Este tosió un poco molesto por el comentario de doble sentido que hice y retiro con brusquedad su cabeza para verme con reproche.

-¡Oye! Merezco mas merito por esto Hm- reclamo, haciendo un gracioso puchero siendo un poco infantil en eso.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del objeto que cargaba sin poder evitar resaltarlo.

¿Qué demonios traes ahí?- espete encorvando mis cejas en señal de duda.

Deidara me vio al instante sonriendo con travesura y relevando el contenido de lo que portaba.

AH! Esto Hm- dijo levantando la canasta para que la estuviera mas a mi vista.

Es algo de sake y un poco de comida que robe del interior de la oficina del Hokage, es que al solo verla, empezó a sentir hambre hm, ¿no te parece genial? por fin podremos comer y beber algo decente.- sonrió nuevamente orgulloso de sus actos.

Más eso no le duro mucho.

¡Idiota!- solte al golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza-

¡Auch! -¿Por qué haces eso? Me grito con pequeñas lagrimillas asomándose por sus orbes cristalinas.

¡Cuando Demonios te tomaras las cosas en serio? Estamos en medio de una misión, no de un día de campo, además somos criminales de rango S, no unos simplones ladrones de pacotilla que hurtan comida y vitorean alegres por eso- le escupí indignado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-No te enseñado todo esto para que te alegres por ser como un vulgar lagron, cuando demonios maduraras- termine alejándome del chico y adentrándome en uno de las pasajes de aquella ahora muy festiva aldea.

Deidara no hizo más nada, al parecer se sorprendió por mi enojo, y creo que hasta cierto punto exagere en ello, el chico tenía hambre y llevábamos algunos días sin alimentarnos bien, mi cuerpo a diferencia del de este, era de madera por lo que la fatiga y el hambre era algo de lo que no me tenía que preocupar.

Me detuve un poco arrepentido por mis actos y gire mi ser para poder verle directamente.

Encontrándolo aun parado con cabeza agachada sosteniendo con cierto aire de ilusión aquella canasta.

La culpa me remordió muy adentro, suspirando con pesadez como últimamente se me había hecho costumbre hacer.

Está bien, trae esa comida… termine diciendo derrotado mientras volvía a caminar como instantes atrás lo hacía.

El rubio rápidamente fijo su vista en mí, sin poder evitar observarme con detenimiento hasta esbozar nuevamente su gran sonrisa.

-Hm- fue lo único que le pude escuchar, seguido de su pasos hacercandose presurosamente hacia a mi.

Parece ser que hoy comeremos mucho….

**KOKORO** .com/watch?v=ixb2_fjTpts&feature=channel_page

**TROZOS DE SANDIA DE SOGUI CHAN**

Hola como están cuanto tiempo sin leerlos primero que todo pido disculpas muy sinceramente por no haber actualizado hace tres semanas como anteriormente lo había prometido.

Pero es que lastimosamente me enferme de asma y bueno en todo este tiempo no pude ir a un café internet para actualizarles ni pedirle a alguien que me hiciera el favor, perdón, espero me puedan comprender!

Aun no estoy bien del todo, pero la obligación llamado trabajo y el deber con nombre universidad, empezaron esta semana asi que no me quedaba más opción que moverme.

Por lo que la actualización se regulara a partir de la otra semana como lo había prometido, si no es que recaigo.

En fin se han de preguntar porque lo de la Aldea de Las nubes, bueno resulta ser que mientras investigaba la geografía de Naruto, me di cuenta que esa tal aldea del fuego no existe XD, existe como País del Fuego donde se encuentra Konoha y otras aldeas ocultas, asi que era casi imposible seguir con esa idea loca de que había una aldea del fuego, y fue asi que decidí que la historia siguiera su curso en la aldea de las nubes, y tiene su razón…. ¿porque? Bueno eso lo verán más adelante.

Estoy muy agradecida con las personitas que me han dejado reviews, realmente suben mi estado de ánimo y me animan a continuar, no se cómo explicarlo pero es como la corriente de agua que mueve el molino. Sin sus comentarios no tendría deseos de segur esta aburrida historia…

Asi , que por favor si pueden dejen un review, aunque la historia no lo merezca dejen un review por favor, me gusta saber que por lo menos alguien lee las incoherencias que escribo.

Bueno como no tengo nada más que contarles ya que ando un poco triste…

Creo que este trozo de sandilla termina aquí.

Asi que les deseo una feliz semana y nos vemos pronto en la siguiente actualización, que por cierto tiene una pequeña sorpresa. ;D pero no les diré que es.

**Jya nee!**

**いずれまたお便りします。**(¡___¡)/

_**Sogui Chan:**__ Dejen un review, o rapare la cabeza de Sasori como si fuera un budista._

_**Sasori:**__ que castañas estas diciendo??? OX_

_**Deidara: **__XDD vas a estar pelón!!!!!_

_**Sogui Chan:**__ ¬¬ yo que tu no hablo porque puedo agregar "Deidara también"_

_**Deidara: **__OO_

_**Sasori y Deidara**__: Sálvenos de esta loca deprimida __________"" por favor!!!_

_**Sogui Chan**__: tenían que recordármelo ¬¬*_

**Respuestas Sandillezcas a los Reviews**

Se las quedare debiendo discúlpenme pero es que estoy en el trabajo y casi no tengo tiempito, perdónenme!! Pero eso si

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

yeguilexy

SasoDei156

Escolastica

LolaLaTrailera

kalhisto azula

Lyan


End file.
